comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/AE-851815: The New Order
The Idea "They gave up; they let him in and take their freedom; why should I fight to give it back to them?" "Because they need you too" In this Alternate World, Doctor Doom defeats Doctor Strange and become Emperor of the world, but there is a resistance, also known as the Howling Commandos. Most of the world has accepted Doom's rule without a fight, a fact which weighed on Will, but he let it go; he gave up. Doom left him alone, because he saw him as a peer and harbored no ill will towards him, but that didn't stop one of his soldiers from assualitng Will regularly, eventually killing his dog, Cerberus; this caused Will to join kill the man. Former Howling Commando comrade Yelena Belova found Will and tried to recruit him to fight with the resistance, but he refused; she tried convinced him by informing him that his mentor Henri Ducard killed by Doom's men, but he still held firm. Will's deep seeded beliefs on liberty and fairness compelled him to fight after Lucia took power and instilled a tyrannical hold over the world and enacted many laws like the dictators of old, such as book burning, killing people of different races, sexuality, etc; Will took arms against Doom's soldiers when they attemped to execute a couple, and with that he joined the Resistance. He coincidentally rescued a crush of his from his young adulthood, which only further frustrated this weary warrior... The Gimmick While magic does exist in Earth-851815, it is predominantly science fiction in tone; conversely AE-851815 will be more magic oriented. the most powerful people in the reality are argubly Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange, however humans without the knowledge of magic can be dangerous in their own right; the man known as Killswitch was even viewed by Doom as his greatest threat, due to his unorthodox fighting methods and idomitable willpower overcoming most of his sorcery. In addiction to spells and incantations, their are objects of a "supernatural" persuasion (which brings me to another point, magic isn't supernatural here, it's an exact science that requires a specific intelligence); such objects include the sword Excalibur; in this world, the legend of Excalibur trancends Arthur, and many people in the magic community assert that it is not based of a person's nobility, but rather their power. Doom could not lift the blade, and in a fit of rage had the sword and all he knew locked away were it stood, and went back to his palace a broken man. Residents "Liberty, Equality, Unity; this was what I fought for. I don't know if I believe in them anymore." Aleksey Lebedev 152312.png|William Lawton, better known as Killlswitch, or more recently by the Resistance fighters as "The Winter Soldier." Due to heavy facial scaring, he always wears the mask. The idealistic warrior-poet Belova needed to win the war seems to have disappeared. Victor Văduva 2 Earth-851815.jpg|Doctor Doom took over the world after defeating Doctor Strange, one of two people he genuinely believed were a threat to him; the other being Killswitch. He wisely decided not engage him, and focused on his empire. Victor was not an entirely cruel leader, however many of his administrators were. Eventually he was killed by one of his wives, Lucia; she took his power and became a tyrant. Fahim Mehta the Doctor 667.jpg|Doctor Strange was not killed by Doom, as he lacked to power to exterminate his powerful soul; rather, he was banished to an outside realm. Henri Ducard Manhunter 1415918.png|Henri Ducard: the legendary private detective and former mercenary who trained Will's mind, or as Will says "The man who made me the Apex Predator." Ducard was killed as per Doom's instructions, because he was a liability; Will joined the resistance in his honor. Slade Masterson 851815.png|Slade "Deathstroke" Masters: the man who trained Will's body, or as Will says it "The man who made me Killswitch." He killed Ducard on Doom's orders. Natalia Belova 5 851815.jpg|Yelena "The Black Widow" Belova: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top operative until Doom's forces destroyed the organization. She founded the resistance, and desparatly sought out Killswitch due to his gift for winning, but he wasn't the same man she knew. Sentry AE851815.jpg|The Sentry program was a brainchild of Doom's top scientist; the "volunteers" endured an emotionally lobotomizing procedure that turned them into nuclear powered supermen. they are more advanced than Sentinels. Sentinels AE-851815.jpg|Sentinels: the cheaper alternative to the Sentry, however they pack their own punch. Made from not only advanced technology, but also Doom's alchemy, and so they are capable of forming virtually any weapon for any situation, and are programmed to think only about performing a task they are given. AE851815 The Life That Was Left Behind.png|As if the world being run by one of Doom's batshit crazy concubines wasn't a big enough headache for Killswitch, he ended up rescuing his last crush from a purge; she proved valuable to the resistance, and gave Will a reason to keep his mask on Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless